A Thousand Memories
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: A thousand memories shared between two who love each other. See their ups, downs, hurtful, sad and great memories shared between two people, who have loved each other. Story in spired by 'A Thousand Years' By Christina Perri. Rated M for a reason.


**An: Well ladies and gentlemen, here is another One-shot by yours truely, and I hope you will like it...**

**There are a few reasons why I wrote this, but that is explained after the One-shot, but I'll let you know this, I mainly wrote it because of the song, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, it's a good song, when I heard it, this story came straight to my head, and I was just like, 'I need to write this', so here it is.**

The other reason why i wrote this is explained after the story...

So now I leave you with: Enjoy the story and I hope you like it...

* * *

><p>The sound of the heavy panting coming from the wolves that were running, chasing each other, running after each other, dodging each other as the other one came to close, nipping at each other on each other's hind legs, receiving either a yelp in protest or a playful growl, or at a few stages tackling one another and rolling around in the blanket of fallen leaves and shrubs.<p>

Even though they were wolves, you can see the glint in their eyes of happiness, love, playfulness, adore and trust and other emotions that have attracted this pair together, and even when they had there down times, they still found away to sort it out and stay close, friends, family, lovers.

_Heartbeats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

**Flashback**

"_Hey wanna going to the beach" a tall tan male said to a smaller boy. They were standing at the doorway to the smaller boy's house; a towel around the taller mans neck, a shirt and board shorts, indicating that he wanted to go to the said place._

"_Sure. Just give me a minute to change" the smaller boy replied, a smile evident on his face, a smile that would brighten up any ones day._

"_Ok, but hurry up before all the good places are taken" the taller boy said a smile of his own on his face as he walked into the house, heading to the lounge room, as the smaller boy went to his room to change._

_It wasn't long before both the boys were running out the house and down to the beach, and soon finding a place to lay there towels out, and pulling their shirts off, waiting for the other to decide what next to do._

"_Race you to the water" the taller of the two said, grinning at the smaller on._

"_Yeah, but if we do..." but the smaller bit didn't end up finishing, for he was already running down the sand and racing to the water, the taller male shouting at him for cheating, but they were both laughing, grins stretching from one ear to the other, till the taller one caught up to the smaller one and wrapped his arms around him, and chucked both of them into the water, the smaller one screaming in protest, but still had a grin on his face, before they collided with the water's surface._

_When they both resurfaced, the taller one having let go of the smaller on after colliding with the water, they both shook their heads getting rid of the excess water._

_They smaller of the two looked at the taller one, a grin still on his face, as the smaller one glared, "What was that for"._

"_You cheated, so I thought you needed to be taught a lesson" the taller one explained a grin on his face, making the smaller boy blush softly._

_The smaller one stayed quiet for awhile, staring at that the older one, before his face broke out into a grin, "it wasn't really a good lesson" he said, then splashed water at the other one, catching him off guard._

_The taller one floated there for a second stunned by what had just happened, before his face broke out into a evil grin, "Oh, now you're going to get it" he said before splashing water into the younger one's face._

_That was how the water fight between the two started, splashing and chasing each other, laughing as they both continued._

_After their water fight, they came back to their towels, and face planted into them, tired by their actions, but they still chuckled by the memories, and talked aimlessly about everything and anything, some topics about school, life, what they wanted to do with their lives and anything else that could come to their minds._

_During the time, the smaller one was looking over to the cliffs, for something had caught his eye as he was talking with his friend, listening while watching the cliffs, but cut his friend off as he gasped as he watched two people push one of the guys off, but resurfaced a second later, and one of the other guys soon following him._

"_What" his friend asked looking at his friend with a little concern._

"_Over there, at the cliffs" he said pointing at the cliffs as another one of the boys jumped off, his friend turned around and saw where he was looking._

"_Oh, there just cliff diving, scary as hell, but a total rush" he explained, getting up from his towel, "Come on, we don't want to worry your mother to much now do we" he said holding his hand out for his friend to take, and pull him up._

"_Can you take me some time" the smaller one asked giving the cliffs one more glance before turning around and walking towards his house with his friend._

"_I don't know, would you mum allow you to" his friend asked, arching an eyebrow._

"_We won't tell her, it'll be our little secret" the smaller one said._

"_I don't know-"_

"_Oh come on, I promise I won't get hurt" the smaller of the two said cutting the taller one off as his as jumped in front of his friend, halting all movements, and looked at his friend with pleading eyes and his hands grasped together, his whole body taking a pleading look._

"_Ok, fine, but if you get hurt, you can explain to your mother why you're injured" his friend sighed, giving into his small friends pleading._

"_Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you" the smaller one cheered his step now having a little step in them._

_They continued walking towards the smaller ones house, the taller one of the two smiling and shaking his head at his friend childishness._

_xXxXxXx_

_Two days after they little promise, the taller one came up his friend's house again, and took him to the cliffs, as he promised._

"_Oh my god, don't think I can do this" the smaller one gasped out as he looked down at the ocean below said cliffs, his eyes going wide, and his heart pounding in his chest._

"_You said you wanted to do this" the older one said as he came up beside the smaller one._

"_Well yeah, but..." he trailed off, not knowing how to defend himself as he continued to look at the ocean, but his gaze was pulled away from it and was turned towards his taller friend._

"_Here's a pointer, don't look down when you jump, look up into the sky, or close your eyes, but make sure you know where you're going to be jump, and when you get used to it, then have your eyes open and look down, ok" he explained, his voice taking a softer tone._

"_Ok, thanks again" the smaller one said a nervous smile and chuckle coming from him._

"_Ok, do you want to go first, or should I?" the taller one said, looking towards his friend for any signal to who will go first._

"_You go first" his smaller friend said, not even thinking twice about the answer._

_The taller of the two nodded and took a few steps back, then took a running start, before leaping off the edge and falling down, and soon all you could hear was a soft splash from the water._

_The smaller one watched in awe as his friend ran, the way his muscles constricted and expanded as he ran towards the edge of the cliff, and just before he reached the very edge, his legs using the muscle that have developed over time, pushed him off the edge and sprang into the air, floating there for a mere second before the laws of gravity took over and he started to go down, heading towards the ocean._

_He leaned over the edge waiting for his friend to resurface, and not too soon did he see his friends black hair break through the surface of the water, then look up, "Your turn" he yelled up, making sure to be heard over the roar of the waves._

_The smaller one give his friend another nervous look, before straightening himself up and taking a few steps back, "It's now or never" he said to himself, pumping himself up for what is about to happen, he turned back around when he thought he was far enough, before taking one last breath and started running at full bolt, his leg muscles pushing him further and further, till he reached the cliffs edge and jumped, his leg muscles propelling him into the air for a mere second, before ,once again, gravity took control and he started falling going straight down. He did a quick check down and saw that his friend has moved out of the way and the water coming closer and closer, his heart pounding in his chest, panic surging through him of all the possibilities that might happen._

_But everything went silent as his body collided with the water's surface, breaking it and diving under the water, his body instantly getting wet. He stayed under water for a second, before kicking his legs and shooting up to the water's surface._

"_Oh thank god, you were starting to worry me there" he turned his head towards the voce and saw his friend coming towards him, a look of worry on it._

"_I'm fine, and it wasn't that bad actually" he said a smile on his lips._

"_Wanna go again" his friend ask, a small hint of worry in his eyes._

"_Hell yeah, come on, I'll race ya" he said already starting to swim towards the shore._

"_You're cheating again" his friend called swimming after him._

_He didn't really care because he was with his friend, who took him cliff diving, and when they reached the cliff again, he stood back getting ready to run again, and his friend taking a stance near the cliff._

_As the taller friend stood there, the smaller one realised, that his doubt of injuring himself will never happen with his friend there by his side._

**End of Flash Back**

The two wolves continued to race after each other, playing around, remembering memories they shared together, the happy memories that they had together.

But not all of those memories were happy ones, they did have there down memories, some wishing that they would forget, but could for they were always in their heads, even if it was in the back of their minds, it will always come back.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

**Flash Back**

_A small boy, with slightly tamed black hair, and naturally tanned skin, and milk chocolate eyes, stood in the back ground of the scenery, looking towards the man that he had feelings for, lay his lips on the girl that never wanted him. _

_But this time it was different, even though she gave him permission to do so, it wasn't a kiss that she wanted, she never did want him, she only wanted her vampire lover, for he was the only one that she wanted._

_She never wanted the boy, the boy that the smaller one watched in horror, as he kissed her on the lips. He was heartbroken as he watched them deepen the kiss, their hands roaming each other, their hands being placed here or there._

_He couldn't take it anymore, so he turned away, and started running. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as the images of the pair continue to kiss, his heart felt like it was going to break in half if he didn't get out of here, but it was too late, he could already feel a little tear at the top of his heart._

_He ran wanting to get away from the two and put as much space between him and them, not wanting to see them continue with their course of actions._

_But as he ran, he came in contact with a body, making him stumble a little, and black out for a few seconds because of the impact of the collision. He noted from the collision that it wasn't any other type of body, a cold, hard body. As his head looked up his eyes came in contact with a pair of blood red eyes, and a grin spread across his face, and an overly sickening sweet smell radiating off of him. Vampire._

"_Oh, is the little wolf upset, doesn't this little wolf feel lonely now" the vampire teased, "Why don't I take care of that for you" his hand shot out like the speed of light, grasping the small body in front of him by his neck, and lifting him up into the air, "Change back willingly, and I won't have to us force"._

_But the little one didn't move, didn't do anything. Hs mind was in a jumble: Did he want to keep living? Did he want to die by the hands of a vampire? So many questions kept on running through his head, contemplating on what to do, but nothing was coming to light, his mind was too much on jumble._

_It seemed that he was taking too long, for the vampires features took on a sneer, "Fine then, I'll just have to beat it out of you" and with that he threw the petite body, going as far as the trees would allow him too and as his body collided with a tree, he let out a loud yelp, for his body wasn't over strong, like the others._

"_Still won't change back hey" the vampire said, walking up to the small body, his face turning sinister, "That's ok; I guess I'll just have to beat you out of it. Oh I'm going to enjoy this" and with that the vampire, pounced at the smaller body, grabbing hold of him again and tossing him towards another tree, denting it in the process, and letting out another yelp in pain._

_xXxXxXx_

_The yelps of pain didn't go unheard, for the other like the small male were already running towards the yelps, they could smell a faint trail of blood, as they came closer towards the yelps that were becoming softer and softer the closer they got to him._

_The others that were furthest away from them could tell that they probably weren't going to make it in time to save their small friend, because as they drew closer the yelps were becoming softer and a heavy scent of blood was lingering in the air, a wave flooding the one furthest away in its heavy scent._

_Making them go from worry to panic mode, their hearts pounding in their chest as they ran as fast as they could want to get to the smaller one before something terrible happens._

_As the furthest ones away started to panic worried that they won't make it. Another one just like them, was running as fast as he could towards the yelps, his attention was turned towards the sound of the second yelp._

_He didn't hesitate in leaving what he was doing, and running towards the yelps, a scent of blood flooding into his snout, his worry sky rocketing to panic._

_He ran as fast as he could, as more of the blood scent became heavier, but along with the yelps came another scent, an overly sickening sweet smell, and his panic shot tenfold, for he know what was the cause of the yelps._

_xXxXxXx_

"_Are you going to change back now" the vampire said, leaning over the battered and bruised body, a sickening smile on his lips._

_The small body was too tired to do anything anymore, he was too tired to do anything, say anything, and think anything. He could hear voices calling out his name, demanding to know what was happening, for his eyes were closed shut, too much in pain to even open them, but he could still hear the voices, but they were becoming a mumbled muffled voice very shortly, he wanted to reply, tell them what's happening, but he couldn't even think of a sentence._

"_Do I need to continue" the vampire said, but to the smaller boy it sounded muffled. He could feel his head clouding, everything becoming blurry, he couldn't do anything anymore, and he couldn't fight it._

_So without a second thought, or no thought, he just gave up, he could feel, with the last of his senses, his body shift back into his human form, his body shivering for the cold hand being placed on him and the pain that raked his body._

"_See, now was that so hard" the vampire said that sickening sweet smile on his lips, "Now let me make take that pain away shall I" he said, flipping the boy over so that he was now on his stomach, a pain filled scream coming out of him._

"_Mmm, I wonder how you scream with something in you" the vampire said, playing around with his belt buckle, then the button and soon the zipper, "I'm sorry, but t seems I have nothing to prepare you with, so I'm just going to have to-"he started positioning his erect member at the boys entrance, full intent of pushing it in, and pleasuring himself in the tightness that this boy would provide._

_But it didn't happen, for as he was slightly pulling his hips back intending to push right in, he turned to the side, his eyes going wide in shock, and his mouth dropping open, and before he could even blink, his body was torn in half._

_For the one like the boy on the ground closest to him, ran straight at the vampire, a murderous look n his eye as he did a quick check at the battered boy on the ground, then turned his attention towards the vampire and clamped his teeth around the vampire, and ripping him in half, his lower body falling to the side as his upper body got ripped, limb after limb, and when the upper body had tiny specs left he started on the lower half, giving it the same treatment as the upper body._

_When he was done he turned back into his human form, and rush over the batted boy on the ground, ever so soft whimpers coming from him._

"_It's ok, everything's going to be ok, I'll take care of you, I swear" the older boy promised, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and cradling him against his chest, but doing it softly to not hurt the small boy anymore, and waited for the others to come._

_It didn't take long before the other arrived, one glimpse at the small boy and they all rushed to him, asking the male cradling the smaller one what happened? Why this happened? Where's the vampire? And many more._

"_We sent someone to get vampire doctor, he should be here shortly"_

_As soon as the smaller boy was able to be lifted without crying out in pain, he was taken to the hospital, the vampire doctor or his family, being the only ones to attend to him._

_The smaller boy stayed there for two weeks, one week being in a slightly coma from the pain, the other week to see if his healing was kicking in. But the whole time he was there, the one who saved him stayed with him the whole time, only leaving to either go home and change, take shower and grab another set of clothes, then coming back and looking after the small boy and stay by his side the who time._

**End of Flash Back**

As the two wolves continued to chase each other, playing around, they drew closer and closer to their destination, but really they couldn't care, they were too busy chasing each other, that they sometimes lead off course to where they were heading, but would somehow get back onto the path to their destination and would continue to play as they did.

As they drew closer to their destination, and while playing around, they replayed memories that they shared, the good ones, the bad ones, the cute ones, the funny ones, the scared ones, the nervous ones and the hurtful ones, all of them, but even though they didn't know it back then, they always had been at each other's side, no matter what the situation is.

Until one memory flowed into their head, that made both of them stop then.

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all he is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

**Flash Back**

_They were at the beach again, but this time for a different reason. The smaller of the two wanted to come out and look at the stars._

_For he was only just released from the hospital two day ago, and his guardians wouldn't let him out, so he snuck out, hefted himself out his window and started walking to the beach, he would of went to the cliffs but it was too much strain on his body, so he headed for the beach, now just realising that it might be more beautiful at the beach, with the wave softly lapping at the beach's shore, and the moon reflecting into the water and a more clear view of the stars for the sky was more open then the cliffs._

_As he drew closer to the beach, he had a smile on his lips, for he could hear the waves drawing closer as he took small steps because of his weakened state, he could hear the little critters buzzing in the night, the only sound making this a silent night._

_The boy took cautions steps once his feet hit the sand, it was a little downhill from here, till he reached a flatter surface, so he took extra precautions._

_When he finally hit a flatter surface, he had a small triumph smile on his lips, proud of himself for getting down without the help of someone else, even though he did appreciate their help, it was a little annoying to have everyone crowd around him and worry over him not being able to walk a few steps without someone rushing over to help him._

_When he was about a few meters away from the waters reach, he tilted his head up and had a look at the sky, and was happy to see that it was a clear sky, so he had perfect view of the stars as they sparkled in the clear night sky, he was only shivering ever so slightly, but he didn't mind, he still had a smile on his lips._

_xXxXxXx_

_Not too far from the small boy, was another boy, taller, muscular, older and walking in the direction of his house, he was just coming from his job, making sure everything was in order, before heading home for the next person to take over._

_He could hear the waves lapping at the beaches shore, and smiled. The beach remind him of the smaller boy, playing around on the shore, chasing each other, relaxing, or playing in the water._

_He didn't know he was doing it until he snapped out of his thoughts for slightly slipping at the slops, but as he looked back up, he saw that he was walking towards the beach, and as he looked to the left and right, hope that it would be ok, he caught a glimpse of a body, standing on the shore, their head tilted back._

_As took further inspection of the silhouette he realised that it was his smaller friend, standing there in the cold and only two days since he was out of the hospital. So he started heading over to where his small friend was, worried that he might fall or faint at any time._

_As he drew closer, he could see that his small friend had a smile on his lips and his eyes closed, basking himself in the moons rays._

"_Hey, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting" the taller boy called, snapping the smaller boy out of his retrieve, and look to his left where he saw his friend slightly jogging over to where he was._

"_What are you doing here" the smaller boy asked, a little worried that his tall friend will drag him back to his house, ending his time with the stars._

"_I could ask you the same thing" his friend slightly panted, looking at his friend with small concern._

"_I wanted to see the star..." he shrugged turning back to the stars, "Now what are you doing here" he asked looking out of the corner of his eye and arching an eyebrow._

"_I was just coming back from my duties, then got lost in my thought and ended up coming here, so here I am" the taller of the two said, a smile evident on his face._

"_Fair enough" the smaller one shrugged, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the waves and the buzz if the bugs._

_The two stood there for awhile, the small one enjoying the night and the taller one looking- no staring at the smaller one in awe, as he felt his heart beat a little faster than usual, as he stared at his small friends smile on his lips, wanting to have that smile directed to him instead of the sky._

"_Why are you staring at me" the smaller one asked a small smile growing bigger on his lips as he look from the corner of his eye at his taller friend waiting for an answer._

_But the taller one didn't reply, he just simply placed one hand on the smaller ones cheek and gently made him turn to face him, then placed his other one on his other cheek and slowly leaned in, not wanting to scare the smaller boy._

_But as the taller one leaned in, the smaller ones heart was picking up speed. He wasn't scared, disgusted or anything like that, he was nervous. Nervous for having the boy that he was been having feelings for a few months leaning in and placing his lips on the smaller ones and holding him there, for as their lips touched he felt sparks flying, he felt tingles go through his body and shivers rake his body like no one else has ever done, and he was loving it._

_So they stood there, their lips attached to each other moving only to wrap their arms around each other, and soon lying down onto the sand as the moon continues to bask them in its glow and the stars shin a little brighter._

**End of Flash Back**

The two wolves stopped and looked at each other in a small meadow and a small river cutting the meadow in half, as the wolves stood there looking at each other with so much emotion that it could fill a whole glass.

If they could they would both have matching smiles gracing their faces, their eyes shining ever so bright as they looked at each other?

The circled each other for a bit, wondering which way the other was going to take before either of them pounced and softly landed on the ground, and rolling around, licking and nipping at each other, yelping at the shock of being nipped or licked here or there.

When the smaller of the two wolves was able to pin the taller one down, they both lay down to have a break, cuddling up to each other and letting more memories fill their minds.

But one painful memory came to mind, and the smaller one recoiled, ever so slightly leaning away from the taller one, but the taller one knew what was happening and moved closer brushing his body against the smaller one, and rubbing his head on the smaller one, licking him from time to time in apology.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

**Flash Back**

_It's been two months since the day at the beach and the pair couldn't be happier._

_When they told everyone, it took a while for everyone to accept it, some less than others, and a few more than others, but they ended up coming around, some even came out for they were to afraid to come out and be casted aside, but when everyone ended up accepting the two, they came out._

_But now it was the tall ones birthday that day, everyone was invited to the party, but before that the older ones went out for a couple of drinks, the taller one now of legal age able to do it._

_They stayed there for hours, drinking, chatting and a little dancing here, they were having the time of their lives, it was during the time that the taller one was dancing that he encounters a woman._

_Beautiful, brown hair, slightly tanned, a beautiful face, beautiful blue eyes, nice body, small hips and big breasts. All in all, every man's dream girl, maybe a little difference in breasts and hips. She smiled at him and pressed herself against wrapping her arms around his neck, further pressing herself against him, and his instinct motive is to wrap his arms around her, as the danced, the girl slightly taunting him by rubbing up against him, causing him to moan from the friction, and rub up against her, making his cock harden as the continued._

"_Come with me" the whispered in his ear, pulling him to indicate to she would like to move, and all he could do was nod his head._

_She took him by his hand and led him to the bathroom, to desperate to wait. She pulled him into one of the bathrooms, to preoccupied to know which one, and slammed the taller boy against the wall pressing her lips against his and rubbing herself more against him._

_xXxXxXx_

_Outside the pub, a smaller boy was about to enter, black hair, tanned skin, and beautiful milk chocolate eyes, that gleam wherever he went, his body thou small, still had muscles, even if slight, you can most defiantly see them if he was to wear a tight shirt._

_He had a smile on his lips as he entered the pub, looking for the taller boy that has been with him for two months now._

_He spent half an hour searching for the tall boy, asking random people if they have seen him, and grimacing when they said that he was hot, or that they would have sex with him. He even sought to find the taller boys friends and being told that they haven't seen him for awhile._

_He sighed, worried for not find the tall boy, and in desperate need of a toilet now. He did have a few drinks while looking for his friend to keep his panic at a down low._

_But as he entered the boy's bathroom, what he saw broke his heart even more then that time with the vampire._

_For this time, he wasn't only just kissing the a female, but was about to thrust into her, he could see him with his fingers in him thrusting in and out, and his fingers moving back and forth._

_He stood there shocked to his core, as he watched the man he loved continue with his actions, his eyes closed as he kissed this female._

_The taller boy could feel eyes on him as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the beautiful female in front of her, and as he opened his eyes and looked to where he could feel the eyes. _

_Every. Thing. Stopped._

_He felt his heart stop, his blood stop, his fingers stop, and his breathing stop. Everything as he stared at the small boy a few feet away from him stare in shock and hurt as he looked to where the tall boy was. Tears falling down the smaller boys cheeks, as he stood there looking with horror and hurt swirling in his eyes._

"_Why we stopping" the female said as she pulled away to look at the boy in front of her, not even paying attention to the small boy behind her. but didn't receive and answer, so following where the male in front of her was looking, she found that he was staring at a smaller boy near the door looking as if he has seen the most horrified thing in the world. In truth he has see the most horrified thing in the world._

"_Uh, do you mind not staring, it's quite rude" the female said, wanting to small boy to leave so that she could enjoy her time with this hunk that still had his fingers in her._

_With that remark both boys snapped out of their horror and all hell broke loose. The smaller boy turned around and ran out the door wanting to get away from the one he loved for two months and get as far away from him._

"_WAIT!" the taller boy said pulling his fingers out of the female and pulling his pants up and running after the smaller boy._

"_Hey, what about me" the female protested, fixing herself up as she looked shocked and stunned and angry that this male would reject her._

"_Finger yourself" the taller boy yelled back not even sparing her a look back and running after the one that he loves out of the place. He didn't even know why her was about to have sex with that woman when he had a perfectly awesome person waiting for him every day at either of their houses._

"_Wait" the taller yelled back as he spotted the younger boy walking down the path as he exited the building. But when the smaller boy heard the taller man yell, the smaller one tensed and started running, wanting to get away from the man that has broken his heart._

"_Damn it" the taller one cursed as he saw the smaller one run away, and without thought started running after him, calling for him to wait and get back here, calling his name out for him to come back._

_He chased the smaller for hours, both knowing that neither are going to give up till either of them gives up, and at one point as they ran into the forest phased, and started running faster, the older one trying to get the smaller one to listen but was blocked out by the smaller one._

_They continued to run, both determined to either get away for follow the other one, and neither were going to give up._

_Because of them running blindly, the smaller one didn't realise that he was running towards some cliffs, and as he ran he was too blindsided to see the older one come up at him and tackle him to the ground, pinning him down._

"Phase back"_ the taller one said, wanting to explain in person not like this._

_At first the smaller one didn't do anything, just kept his mind blank and block the older one out not wanting to hear him. He was tired now all the running and the tears that was desperate to fall but was being held back because he didn't want anyone to see him cry._

"Phase back_" the older one demanded, using his powerful voice to get the other one to phase back. The smaller on tried to fight it, knowing that if she did he wouldn't be able to get away fast enough when he was set free._

_But he was tired, and he didn't think he could run anymore, so he did he didn't look at the man above him that had phase before him, so he looked to the side, the cliffs not a few feet away, the thought of committing suicide ran through his head._

"_Don't even think about it" the man on top of the smaller one growled, knowing the look that crossed the smaller boys face._

"_Look at me" the older one asked, his voice taking a softer tone, wanting the smaller one to look at him, but the younger one didn't, still kept his eyes on the sky and ocean off, "Look at me" the older male said, his voice taking a harder tone, and shaking the smaller boy slightly, but still the boy didn't look at him, and ended up closing his eyes, the exhaustion of the running, phasing and the hold back of the tears, taking over him._

_It was silent as the older boy waited for the smaller boy to answer him, "Please, look at me" the older one pleaded, resting his forehead on the boys chest, knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply from the small boy now._

"_Why?" the taller boy heard, it was so soft, almost inaudible, if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, his head snapping right up and looking at the boy with pleading eyes._

"_Huh?" he knew he heard it, he just wanted to hear the boys voice again, the voice of the one that he loves, and still does._

"_Why'd you do it" the boy asked, still not looking at the taller boy, for his eyes were closed._

"_I don't know, but please, I didn't mean it, I don't know why it happened" the older boy explained, fighting the tears that were wanting to pool at his eyes but holding them back._

"_Then why do it at all" the smaller boy said, his voice taking a dead tone, turning his head and looking at the male on top of him, his eyes taking a blank state, no emotions showing what so ever._

"_I don't know, I was drunk, she came on to me. I swear, I didn't-"_

"_You could have said no, or walked away" the smaller boy cut in, his voice still in its dead tone as he looked blankly at the older boy._

"_..." the older boy stared at the younger boy, not knowing what to say. For what the smaller boy said was true, he could of said no, he could of walked away, but why didn't he, he just let her take him. So in the end he didn't know what he was meant to say to that. _

_So he just let the smaller one go, took his hands off his shoulders and straightened up, "I'll... I'll let you go then, I won't bother you anymore, I'll... I'll stay away" he said as he looked away from the boy, knowing that if he did he would see the tears that the smaller one was holding back, "But know, that when you're ready, I'll always be waiting for you" and with that he phased and ran off, leaving the smaller boy there, and once the older boy was out of sight, he let the first tear slide down his cheek, soon followed by much more._

_But what he didn't know, what that the older boy never did leave, he might of been out of sight, but he was still there, listening to the soft sobs the raked through the boy that he loves, his heart breaking with every sob the small boy gave out._

'_I'll always love you, no matter what' he thought as he stayed there a little longer, till finally he couldn't stand it anymore and ran off._

**End of Flash Back**

The two wolves laid there, the taller one licking the smaller one in apology for that memory that came up in their shared memory, but now the smaller one know that the taller one never did leave, till he couldn't stand it anymore, and knew that his heart was breaking.

The two wolves got up and stretched the wolf body's, stretching the muscles that were just starting to cramp, and while the older one wasn't looking the smaller one nipped at the taller ones hind leg before running off, knowing that where ever he went the taller one would right behind him, always chasing after him, no matter what.

**Flash back**

_Over the course of four months since what happened the day at the pub and the cliffs, the taller one stayed to his word and stayed away from the smaller one, only watching from a distance, keeping a protective eye on him at all times._

_Sometimes the smaller boy would catch the taller boys eye and they would lock, but whenever the taller one would send an emotion, the smaller one's eyes would go blank, hard, emotionless, and would stop the emotions being sent to him, hurting the taller boy even more._

_But even though the smaller one was always showing blank, hard, emotionless eyes back at the taller male, he would always let one tear fall when his back was turned to the taller male, for he knew that he still had feelings for the taller male, and if he showed the older male them then that would give him hope and wanting to come back to him, but the smaller one didn't want that, the taller male broke his trust from him and he if he wanted it back, he was going to need to work real hard for it._

_But by two months later, the two boys were starting to get closer, the smaller boy was told by the older males father that the male has be broken, walking around the house aimlessly, dully, like he was just a shell, he never left the house, only going for patrol, not eating right and sleeping most of the day._

_So the smaller boy came to a resolve, he told the older male that they could become friends again, if the older male can earn his trust back. The older male couldn't be happier, knowing that he was able to get another chance._

_He used the chance to his advantage, he did whatever he could for the boy, helping around the house for him and his mother, talked with him as much as he could, spent most of his day with the boy, doing whatever he could to earn the boys trust, anything and everything._

_As the year came closer to an end, the two were the best of friends again, attached to each other's hips, you wouldn't see one without the other. But funny enough, even though they weren't together, they never dated anyone else, never went to the clubs or pubs with their friends without the other one, or if the other wouldn't go the other one didn't either._

_xXxXxXx_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_xXxXxXx_

_it was New Years Eve, and everyone was gathered at the beach, a bon fire crackling off to the side as everyone chatted with someone, individual or as a group, everyone having a drink in their hand, and smiles on everyone's faces, everyone waiting for the countdown to begin._

_The two that were usually attached at the hip, were for the first time, _not_ attached at the hip, the smaller one was at the fire chatting with two of his other friends, smiles and jokes going between each other, enjoying more and more of each other's company._

_The older one doing the same with a couple of his friends, standing closer to where the drink coolers were, some using them for sitting and others sitting in the sand or a log of driftwood._

_But both of them having an eye on each other, always throwing glances at each other hoping the other wouldn't see, only a few times did their eyes lock, but was broken instantly, the smaller one letting a blush creep up his cheeks, as the older one smirked for his eyes never left the smaller one._

_xXxXxXx_

_It was getting close to the countdown, five minutes till it was time._

_The oldest of the pair knew that this might be his only chance left, so after finding his small friend, still sitting on a log of driftwood with his friend near the bon fire. He walked up to him._

"_Hey" the taller one said a smile on his lips as he caught the threes attention._

"_Hey" the three said, each giving a small smile._

"_Do you mind if I take him off your hands for awhile" the older male said indicating to the friend that he had just gotten back._

"_Uh, sure..." he said standing up, "I'll be back" he told his friends following the taller boy towards the forest, "Where we going" the smaller one of the two asked, his voice taking a childish curiosity._

"_Phase with me" the taller one asked turning around._

"_B-but the count downs about to happen" the boy stuttered not knowing where the taller boy was going with this._

"_Don't worry; we'll be back before everyone leaves..." the taller male pleaded, "Just phase with me"._

"_Fine, but we better be back before everyone leaves" the smaller male sighed, working on unzipping his jacket then working on his shirt, looking up when he hasn't heard the other one moving._

"_You going to undress, or am I going to be the only one phasing" the smaller one said stopping his undressing, and snapping the older male out of his trance of looking at the younger boy._

"_Sorry" he mumbled, working on undoing his jacket, and moving onto his shirt._

"Ok, now where do you want to go_" the smaller boy asked. They were both phased and were now standing in the clearing, the smaller boy waiting for the older males orders, their clothes tied around their legs, only lightly gracing the ground._

"_To the cliffs, race ya" the older male said already running off to the cliffs, the smaller boy chasing after him, yelling at him for cheating._

_xXxXxXx_

_the smaller of the two followed the older male, following him to the cliffs, as got closer, the paused and phased back, getting changed into the clothes from before._

"_Come, follow me" the taller one said as they broke through the forests edge, and holding his hand out for his small friend, pulling him towards the edge to the cliff, stopping a few metres away from the edge._

"_What are we doing here" the smaller one of the two asked, releasing his hand from the older males hold and wrapping his arms around himself and walking a little closer to the cliffs edge, hearing the roar of the waves as the crash against the cliffs side._

"_It's a better view up here for the fireworks" the taller one replied, standing back and watching the smaller one._

"_how do you know there will be fireworks" the smaller one asked, looking over towards the beach and seeing the bonfire and party still going on down there._

"_Cause, I asked the guys where the best place to see the fireworks" the taller one said taking a few steps towards the smaller boy._

"_And whys that?" the boy asked, seeing if he could find his friends or his family._

"_..." the older male stayed quiet, but took another few steps closer to the boy._

xXxXxXx

_One step closer_

xXxXxXx

"_So how come you asked" the boy said, failing on not finding anyone and turning around, find that his friend had moved closer to him._

"_Because. It's a good place to share with someone you care for" the older male said, taking another step closer to the boy, and another one, and another till be was in the boys personal space, and finding the boy not moving, taking that as a good sign, "And I want to share it with you" he said._

xXxXxXx

_One step closer_

xXxXxXx

"_We've been through this before, you know what happened" the smaller on said, wanting to but not wanting to fall for his friend again._

"_And I'm greatly, desperately, terribly sorry for it, and I swear it will never happen. It will never happen, if you let us be together again, and I'll never let it happen again" the older man said, moving close enough to wrap his arms around the smaller boys waist, and gently pulling said boy closer._

"_Please, give me another chance; you gave me a chance to be friends with you. Now give me a chance to date you again" the older male said, "Please, I can't stop thinking about you"._

"_If I say yes, would you be willing to take it slow" the smaller boy said, knowing that he has missed the older male as well, and having the same predicament as him. Can't keep the older male off his head._

"_Anything, anything, as long as I have you"_

**End of Flash Back**

The two wolves break through the forests edge, entering another clear, but stopped, for this was their destination.

The two wolves continued to run around chasing each other, nipping at each other, and sharing the memories they have shared together.

After a little more chasing around, the two came to the middle of the clearing, and looking out over the cliffs edge and out into the vast ocean.

The both phased back, and locked hands at instant. They didn't care that they were naked, they didn't care that anyone could come here and see them, they didn't care that the cold breeze came by creasing the naked bodies.

They turned to each other and smile, that smile having the emotions of love, care and adore.

"Where here" the smaller one of the two said, his voice soft, not really wanting to disturb the soft silence that the place was giving.

"Yeah, and we're together" the older one said, bring the hands up and bring it to his lips, and kissing the back of his partners hand.

They stared at each other, letting the emotions that they held for each other over the years pour out and wash over each other.

They didn't know who moved first, or really cared for a reason, but at some point they both moved and placed their lips on each other, keeping their entwined hand locked, and their free hand moving to be place on each other, bringing each other closer, to deepen the kiss.

The oldest swiped his tongue along the smaller ones bottom lip, wanting entrance into his partner's mouth. The smallest of the pair not only letting the taller one give whatever he wants, but also letting him have the pleasure of letting the tall one's tongue slip into his mouth and explore.

Dragging his tongue along the valleys and crooks in his partners mouth, rubbing it along the smaller ones gums, his teeth, all surfaces he could reach with his tongue. Before finally tapping the smaller ones tongue, wanting it to come out and play.

They both moaned as the younger of the two let his tongue come out and play with the tall ones tongue, rubbing, tapping, swiping their tongue together, and getting as much pleasure as they could from each other.

They continued to play with their tongues, wanting as much please as they could from each other. The oldest of the two could tell- no knew that the youngest couldn't stand for much longer, and not wanting to let him break the contact between each other. The oldest broke the contact of their hands, and placing it on the small ones hips, and lightly creased the small ones thigh, working his way down to his partners knee, bending to reach it.

The small one knew what was going to happen, so without hesitation; the youngest lifted his leg up and wrapped it around his partner's waist, locking his ankles together.

When the tallest one felt his small partner wrap his legs around him and lock them at the small of his back, just above his cheeks, he secured his arms around his partner, not wanting him to drop or anything, and knelt to the ground, his knees and feet touching the ground only, and having his partner sit on his lap, their lips still in lock.

But was broken for a desperate need for air.

"I love you" the small on said, staring lovingly at his partner as he panted for air, resting his fore head on his partners own.

"And I love you" the oldest replied, tilting his head ever so slightly to peck his partners lips with his own.

xXxXxXx

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

xXxXxXx

That one kiss, was soon followed by another kiss, from the youngest one, wrapping his arms around the oldest ones neck and pulling him closer, their lips connecting instantly, this time the smallest one taking the kiss over, slipping his tongue into his partners mouth and dragging it along his partners, crooks and valleys, his gums, his teeth, and any other surface he could rub his tongue against, wanting to max pleasure for both of them.

The eldest wanting more from the small boy in his lap, broke their kiss, making his partner whimper from the loss of contact between the two, making the taller male smirk.

"Dont worry my baby, I'll give you something even better" he whispered seductively, holding up three of his fingers, "but first I'm going to need to prepare you" he said, pressing his three fingers against his partner's lips.

The smaller of the two smirked, knowing what was going to come. He grabbed hold of the wrist that held up the three fingers, bringing it close to his mouth, and stuck his tongue out. The older male, waiting to be able to place them in his partners mouth, but was surprised as his partner looked him start in the eye, a lustful glint in his eye, as he dragged his tongue along his hand, going up one finger, then kissing the tip, then doing the same to the other two, before moving them into his mouth, and moving his tongue around them, wrapping, dragging, lapping at the finger in my mouth, treating it as if it was a lolly.

The eldest of the two watched in awe as his partner treading his finger with such seduction, that he could feel his cock harden more, as his partner continued with his course of action, the eldest reached down and grabbed hold of his cock, reaching out with his hand and grasped hold of his partner's semi-hard cock and give them both a few hard pumps, making his partner release his finger in a gasp.

The oldest removed his fingers from his partner's hold and brought it around his partners small waist, bring it down to his entrance, rubbing it against it, making the boy break their lips connection and rested against the taller ones shoulder, the pleasure from the grip on his cock shared with his partners and the pleasure from his partners finger rubbing against his hole.

"Yeah you like that" the oldest one taunted putting slightly pressure against his partner's entrance, increasing the pleasure his small friend was getting.

"P-please, m-more" the smaller one pleaded, holding the moans back enough for him to speak.

"Sorry, you're going to have to do better than that" the eldest taunted putting a little more pressure on his partner's entrance.

He heard the smaller one growl, before feeling smaller hand then his rest on his shoulders, and then came face to face with a very pissed off looking male, a sneer on his face and a light growl rumbling in his chest.

"You want me to do better than that..." he snapped a growl following after that, "Fine" he shouted.

"I want you, Jacob Black, to fucking stick your fucking finger in my ass, and fucking prepare me, so we can get to the fucking" the smaller one growled, looking vicious, with a glint of kill in his eye. But all the taller one did was smile at this attitude, knowing that he didn't mean any of it.

"Well all you have to do it ask, sheesh" he smiled, taunting the smaller boy even more as he pressed more pressure on his partners entrance, just enough to not let it slip in. "And they say I'm the one that needs to go to rehab" he smiled.

The smile was returned with a glare, "Do I need to do t myself, again" he growled, looking Jake straight in the eye.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. I have all you need right here" he said, leaning in and pecking the smaller one on the lips, and shaking his hand that still had the two dicks in his hand. All actions calming the smaller one down, as he started to probe his finger into the smaller ones entrance.

"There, better" the Jake said, wiggling his finger around in his small partners entrance for emphasise.

"Hmm, better Jake, a- ah- lot better" he moaned, resting his head back on Jakes shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know, I'm serious about what I said, you being the angrier one" Jake said slipping another finger in and stretching his small partner's entrance.

"No, they say the truth. It's only when you –ah- taunt me like that do I get angry" he explained, his breath hitching as Jake rubbed up against his prostate.

"I resent that, I only get angry because you taunt me with your body" Jake said slipping another finger in, and stretching his small friend out.

"Ahh, shit, well... hmm... it's not my... ah... fault, you're the one who is the horny-est out of us two" he explained, moaning and gasping as Jake continued with his ministrations.

"Well if you didn't have a body like you did, then maybe I wouldn't be –humph- the horny-est"" Jake grunted, pumping his hand in and out a few time.

"Ahh, god Jake. I-if I didn't –ah- have a b-body like this -hmm- then would you have dated me in the first place" The smaller one said, moaning as Jake pumped his hand in and out.

"Hell yes. How could you even say that" Jake said, shocked that his small friend could even say that.

"Just making sure" the smaller one said, grabbing Jake wrist and pulling it out of him, whimpering at the loss of contact.

"I love you, and only you. I would have asked you out even before that time on the beach. When you got hurt, I stayed by your side the whole time. When you saw me with the woman, I left her to chase after you. And when you gave me those two second chances, I took them and made the most of them as I could, knowing that it I did stuff up I'll never get you again" Jake explained, his hands resting on the one that he has been with for years cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

When their lips were locked, Jake moved his hands, placing them on his partner's hips, lifting him up. The smaller boy knew what was coming and grabbed hold of Jakes member, making the owner moan from the feel, and held it upright, as Jake moved his hips and placed it in line with the smaller boy's entrance.

"Ready" Jake asked breaking the connect lips.

"Yeah" the small boy nodded.

"Together" Jake said; receive a nod from his small friend as he placed his hands on Jake shoulders. With the help of Jakes grip on the smaller boy's hips, he lowered himself down on Jakes member, gasping as the tip of Jakes cock penetrated. They stopped there, letting the smaller boy get accustomed to the feel of Jakes cock, even though they have done this thousand of times before.

"You ok?" Jake asked worry and concern on his voice.

"Yeah, keep going" the small boy said, nodding his head and continued to lowered himself further on Jakes cock, getting words of encouragement from the owner of the member, and moving his arms to wrap them around the smaller boys torso, till after, what felt like hours, but was only a couple of minutes, the smaller boy was sitting on Jakes lap, the eldest of the two's cock buried to the hilt in the smaller boys entrance, both moaning and gasping from the friction and the feeling of being connected as one.

"Ready" Jake asked, moving his hands to his partner's waist.

"Move" the smaller boy moaned, wrapping his arms around Jakes neck in a secured hold

Jake grabbed hold of the smaller boys hips, holding them in a firm grip, before lifting the smaller boy slightly and dropping him, the friction between the causing both males to moan.

"Faster" the smaller boy moaned, once they got a smooth rhythm going, but wanting more of the friction, wanting to get as much pleasure as he could out of Jacob, wanting him to hurry up and coat is insides with his seed.

Jake just grunted as he started to pick up speed, the smaller boy add his contribution with lifting and falling on Jake member, both wanting as much friction as they could from each other.

"Ahh, baby you so tight, hmm god I love it" Jake moaned, wrapping his arms around his partners torso and increasing the thrusting more.

The only sound being made between the two were the moans, groans, gasps and the sound of skin slapping against each other.

"Ah shit baby, I'm going to come, I'm gonna come" Jake gasped, feeling the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, as he continued to thrust hard and faster into his partner.

"Hmm, come in me Jacob, come in me, fill me up with your seed" the youngest of the two moaned, "I'm right behind you baby. AH fuck me" he gasped as Jake thrust into his prostate for the umpteen time.

"We'll come together baby" Jake moaned reaching down and grabbing hold of his partners weeping cock, pre-cum flinging around as Jake pounds into his partner.

"Ah, shit Jake, ah I'm-I'm gonna-"

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna, ah fuck, here it come, milk me baby, fucking milk me"

The both moaned as loud as they could as they both came, Jake filling his partner up so much that some even spilled around his cock and down his partners thigh. The smaller boy moaning as his came in Jakes hand, their chests and abs.

They both sat there, softly humping and jerking wanting to get as much of each other's essence as they could, as the panted for breath and come down from their high of sex.

They stared at each other, still catching their breath, as they looked into each other, the feelings that they felt for each other over the years, growing with every day they spent together.

"I love you Jacob Blackwater" the smaller one said, pecking his partner on the lips.

"And I love you, Seth Blackwater" Jake said returning the kiss.

"Happy 3010th Anniversary" they both said as they sat there, enjoying each other's company, still connected as one, as the sun set, their eyes connected, their breaths mingling as one and their hearts beating as one.

they both knew that no matter how old they get, or how long they stay at their age, they will always be together.

xXxXxXx

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it ladies and gentlemen, my second One-shot, a bit lengthy, I hope you don't mind, it took I think two and a half days to get this done, but I'm glad I did it.<strong>

**The song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, was what gave me the idea of this song, I hope you enjoyed it, I was trying in third Pov, I hope you liked it, it was a little hard to type it without saying the names, but I think you got it in the end, or in the middle maybe, one of the two.**

**I also wanted to write this because I wanted to see if I still had the lemon mojo, I don't if I do, I think I've toned down a bit too much, cause seriously I mean the lemon scenes I've done before have been a lot long then this, I mean seriously, I was a little disappointed that it didn't last that long. (I think I need to read more lemon scenes, get my mojo back I think)...**

**Anyway I hope you like it and I hope you will review and let me know what you think of it, so till next time I guess, which will be with either 'Life of Devilish Angel' or 'Loves Me Not' which I really need to get back on here, I'm sorry to all my fans that I haven't updated that in a while, I hope your still with me. But see that's is also one of the reasons why I wrote this, I needed to get my mojo back...**

**Also I would just like to say sorry for all the flashbacks, there was a bit of them wasn't there, hehe sorry...**

**Anyway I think I've taken enough of your time, so I leave with Good bye, and let me know if I have my mojo back, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, well I'll just say give Loves Me Not a read, you'll see what I mean with my mojo ...**


End file.
